


Social Distancing Is No Joke

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Discussion Of Murder, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: It's Saguru's birthday but he's too busy trying to solve a case to care.Set in the same timeline asChicken Time
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Social Distancing Is No Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when they're still figuring out their plans to elope to France but are dating. I would have done something better for Saguru's birthday since he's my favourite boy but personal life stuff came up and sucked me of time.

"That wasn't very social distancing of them." Kaito pointed as he looked over the case file opened up and scattered over Saguru's desk. "Murder in a pandemic? Crazy. At least thieves stay away from those they steal from."

"Actually, coroner's report says the culprit might have used something like a crossbow or an outright bow and arrow." Saguru pushed the report towards Kaito after unclipping the pictures. Kaito whistled in appreciation. 

"Social distancing in murder. I'd respect it, but it's you know, murder." Kaito looked over the report, and then pointed out the head injury. "Did the murderer yeet the damn crossbow at the dead guy's head?" 

Saguru's brow crinkled in thought and he took back the page. He looked over the detail himself. "...I do believe so, yes. They yeeted the murder weapon afterwards, which would explain the head wound, unless our dear culprit isn't as social distancing as we thought."

"I have confidence in my pal. They social distanced this murder." Kaito leaned back in his chair. "Although I'd prefer we spent today not social distancing. You know. Me, you, the couch. Mario Kart." Kaito leaned back as Saguru started to rapidly pack up the file. "Maybe for your birthday I can actually beat you at Rainbow Road for once."

Saguru scoffed. "That is never going to happen." 

Kaito jumped out of his chair and dashed off calling out "I'm going to take the good controller if you don't hurry up and stop social distancing." 

"Don't you dare! Joycons are expensive and you're the reason one is half broken." Saguru chased after him, but grinned anyways. A birthday with Kaito seemed like it could be the best of his life.


End file.
